


"In Ireland, When You're Poor..."

by dwtbasv



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Multi, Smut, There Is Only One Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, unholy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwtbasv/pseuds/dwtbasv
Summary: It's Jesse and Tulip's first night together in quite a while, and they have plans of a romantic nature. Only problem is, they've gotta share the bed with Cassidy... But is thatreallygoing to be a problem?
Relationships: Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare, Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer, Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	"In Ireland, When You're Poor..."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for everyone out there who was thinking the same thing I was when Cass, Jess and Tulip shared that bed...

_"Listen. In Ireland, when you're poor, you got your folks, they're shagging away right on top of ya like lunatics, practically. The grunting, rockin' back and forth, smells.” Cassidy laughs through his nose as he rests his head on his extended arm. “You learn to sleep through it. I'm not gonna be an issue. It's not a problem for me."_

"Thanks, Cass," Jesse utters, his voice heavy with sarcasm and disdain.

There simply isn't enough room as Cassidy, Jesse, and Tulip huddle up shoulder-to-shoulder across the tiny bed, and there is no way that’s gonna happen. _No way_.

But now that Cassidy has said it, the notion hangs low and thick in the air. It should dissipate, but it doesn’t, and now Jesse can’t get the thought out of his head, even as Cass turns on his side away from them, pulling too much of the blanket with him. After all they’ve been through, he has his Tulip back and it _should_ be a night of primal, passionate lovemaking—not this fucking middle school sleepover.

He doesn't believe he's ever been hornier. He wants her, _now_ , and he hates this, even if he’s thankful that the thickly layered bedsheets conceal his hard-on. He wonders if Tulip could possibly be thinking the same thing. She's fresh out of the shower with her damp hair still wrapped in a light towel, and her body is tense as her hands clutch the blanket uncomfortably, but she radiates intense heat under the covers, and he thinks maybe (just maybe) she’s not completely opposed to the idea. They’re crammed so closely together that he can hear her rapid pulse in his ears, and he wishes so badly he could read her mind.

_Nope. Still not happening. But what if…_

“Would you be opposed…?” Jesse whispers, leaning as far away from Cass as he can, but it’s no use because they’re so damn close.

Her eyes narrow, and she lets go of the blanket, propping herself up on her elbows and turning to him to show she means what she says. "You gotta be kiddin’ me,” she balks, and the displeased tone of her voice is quite clear.

“You’re right,” he exhales, moving back to the center of the bed. “Stupid idea. Forget I asked.”

But they both turn toward each other and catch the other staring.

 _God, she’s beautiful_ , Jesse thinks.

 _Damn. That is one handsome sonuvabitch_ , Tulip says to herself, admiring the muscles bulging from his tank top.

They both recollect the kiss they shared earlier in the day—brimming with electricity, a single moment capable of washing away all the hurt of every second they’d been apart. Even with the search for God and the afternoon's deadly shootout, that kiss is all he’s thought about since it happened all those hours ago, and as pissed as Tulip still is at Jesse for using his power on her, she'd begrudgingly admit it was the best of her life. They attempt to ignore its seductive aftermath flowing through their veins, but it's futile.

He can't take his eyes off of her, and as she gazes into his dark, piercing eyes, she sighs deeply.

"Shit," she mutters and shakes her head once before she places her left hand behind Jesse's head and pulls his face to hers, their soft lips locking in a rough, eager kiss. It's the point of no return for both of them. Every hair on Tulip’s body stands on end, and she feels his rigid cock push against her through his pajama bottoms.

“You sure we wanna do this?” Tulip asks under her breath, and Jesse nods seriously. He rises slightly and twists his neck to look back at Cass, who pretends to snore beside them. His heart is beating as fast as both of theirs, and he absolutely can’t believe his luck.

“Are _you_ sure?” Jesse asks, and she places her hands at his hips.

“Yeah,” she says, and then in a low hum murmurs, "Fuck me, Jesse Custer."

They kiss again, this time nibbling at each other's lips, tongues meeting as their yearning bodies press together. They both experience a dizzying rush of blood to the head, like the first time, all over again.

He reaches out a hand and slides it under her T-shirt, gently caressing her breasts as she moans and runs her own free hand down his toned body, and then down into his pants, teasingly cupping her hand around his rock-hard bulge, and he lets out a muffled gasp.

She loses her patience—not that she had much in the first place—and decides she must have him immediately, circumstances be damned.

She may be small, but she is plenty strong, and when she wraps her arms around his lower back and rolls over onto her own, he comes with. Now he's hovering above her, knees bent slightly, hands holding him up so he can look Tulip straight in the eyes when he inevitably makes love to her.

She gives him a smirk and then he kisses her again, powerfully, before she tugs his pants down around his knees, and wiggles out of her own shorts. When he penetrates her wet and eager pussy, she lets out one low, ecstatic moan that can't be held back.

At first, they go slow. They're guests at Mike's house, after all, and they don't want to be a nuisance. And then there's Cassidy, a mere foot from from their sweet lovemaking. Both suspect— _know_ , really—that he's faking his slumber, but they're now past caring. In fact, though Jesse would never admit it, having a voyeur in their midst is quite the turn-on.

He takes measured, deep strokes inside of her, and her eyes shut tight as she quivers each time with indescribable sensation. She tries, but fails, to conceal the little cries of delight that escape her lips. He's wanted this so badly, and for so long, and the simple sight of her bliss riles him up, reawakening something deep inside him. He can't help himself now. He quickly finds himself pressing into her deeper, and harder, until the bed frame begins slamming rhythmically into the wall, and he's reminded to reel his intensity back.

Even as his pace reduces, Tulip feels the wave of climactic pleasure building inside her. Jesse has always known exactly how to push her buttons, and he hasn't forgotten a thing.

Tulip is already lost in ecstasy when Jesse hears the pace of Cassidy's breath quicken. Jess focuses his attention away from his own momentum to the man "sleeping" beside them, and it becomes clear that Cass is almost imperceptibly touching himself under the sheets. _Now that won't do,_ Jesse thinks to himself.

He's not sure what comes over him next, but he can't help himself. He reaches out with his left hand to pull the blankets back from Cassidy, revealing Cass's tattooed hand as it makes long, tender strokes over his throbbing cock. Cass pauses when he's uncovered, caught bashfully red-handed and uncertain for a moment, but Jesse puts a stop to that.

" ** _Keep going_** ," he commands, utilizing his incredible power, and Cass resumes with a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God," Cassidy mutters. The size of his cock almost makes Jess feel inadequate, but he keeps watching, mesmerized nonetheless, as Cassidy pleasures himself breathlessly. All the while, Jess never ceases to fuck Tulip rhythmically. Now she's watching too, transfixed.

" ** _Make some nose,_** " Jess orders Cass, and Cassidy begins to swear under his breath and groan with pure animalistic pleasure.

Given what happened between her and Cass, Tulip doesn't want to enjoy the sight of him as much as she does. But _God_ , does watching him jack off get her going, and with Jesse's dick pounding into her exactly how she likes it, it's just moments before she cums, bucking against Jesse's body in unbridled ecstasy. She cries out Jesse's name again and again, and sneaks another couple glances at Cass's impressive cock through her clenched eyelids.

Jesse's not too far from orgasm himself, but another whim takes hold off him. He might never get the opportunity again, and there are things he wants—needs—to do. He slows his pace, and changes his position, getting upright on his knees between Tulip's legs and placing one hand on her flat stomach below her belly button as he takes careful perpendicular strokes inside her.

Cassidy watches his every move intently as he grasps himself firmly in one hand, and Jesse takes notice.

" ** _Which one of us do you want to fuck?_** " demands Jesse.

"Both of youse," Cass admits with a hot moan—and he would have said so, even if it weren't forced out of him.

Jesse smiles, overcome with something he hasn't felt before.

" ** _Let me take it from here,_** " he orders, and Cass's hand moves automatically away from his penis, and his eyes grow wide. Jesse is more surprised than anyone when he grabs Cass by the cock with his left hand and begins running his hand smoothly up and down its length.

"Ah Jaysis," Cass mutters, overtaken with pleasure. Jesse's movements are sloppy, but it doesn't matter in the slightest. "Aw, fuck, Jess," he moans.

Tulip can only watch on wide-eyed as Jess continues to thrust against her. She sees exactly what's happening in front of her, but she can't quite believe it. Still, she soaks in every second of the act, and in fact she soon climaxes again, her senses overwhelmed as the sensation ripples through her whole body, causing her to tense and cry out in short, repetitive bursts.

Now Jesse can't stop. He feels the power of Genesis flowing through him, and it must speak, and he's on the brink of blowing his load.

" ** _Tell me where you want be to cum_** ," he growls at Cass.

"In me mouth," Cassidy blurts out before turning his head away in embarrassment. "Shite."

"Shhhh Cass. That's good," Jesse coos as he pulls out of Tulip, hand still stroking away at Cass's length, and raises an eyebrow in Tulip's direction.

"Would you mind if I...?" He gestures toward Cass with his head.

Tulip shakes her head emphatically. She doesn't know why, but she's never wanted to see anything so badly.

Jesse takes his working hand back before he straddles Cassidy, repositioning himself over his friend to place his primed erection just inches from Cassidy's face. Jesse is so close to cumming, and he starts aggressively stroking himself before Cass arches his back to meet him, taking the cock deep into his mouth.

Jesse's caught off guard, but he lets Cass suck and tease him, and he's surprised when Cass expertly takes him into the back of his throat with no resistance. The gripping sensation is unlike anything he's felt before, and it overwhelms him until he lets out one high moan and shoots his hot cum right down Cassidy's throat. Cass moans, too. He's enjoying himself, and once Jess has pulled himself away, sitting at Cassidy's waist, Cass shoots him a mischievous smile, and then lets out a soft giggle like Jesse has never heard from him.

Cass doesn't know if he's just ruined his friendship with his best mate, but right here and now, it feels worth it. It feels _right_. He's fallen hard, for both of them, and in this moment he is truly content.

Jess, on the other hand, isn't sure what he feels—but he knows he's not done quite yet. He leans in on top of Cass and kisses him, softly and tentatively, before he pulls away. Cass looks at him with awe and want, and Jess is taken in by being so wanted, and gives Cass more of himself.

When their lips break, Jess plants more kisses down Cass's neck, and when he gets down to Cassidy's borrowed _Knight Rider_ shirt, Jesse lifts it with one hand and continues his trail down the center of Cass's lean chest. Cassidy knows where he's headed and it makes his cock twitch in anticipation. Jesse arrives there, and hesitates just a moment before wrapping his mouth around the tip of Cass's erection.

"Oh, Jaysis, Jess," Cass cries as Jesse goes down on him. Jesse has no idea what he's doing—or why he can't stop himself—but he knows what he likes, and he applies himself thusly as Cass reacts to every pull of the lips and flick of the tongue with an audible whimper.

Jesse remembers for the first time in a long while that Tulip is still there, watching him work, and that makes him nervous for a second before it emboldens him. He reaches a hand out to her, slide it under the covers, and reaches for her pussy, finding that her hand is already resting there, massaging her clit in small circles as she takes in the show. She knows why he's there, and guides his strong middle and index fingers inside of he before she rides up against his hand rhythmically. He finds her clit with his thumb and rubs it gently, and neither of his lovers minds that his attention's divided because he's bothered to grace them with his presence at all.

Now all three are dripping in sweat. They're not sure if this is right, but they don't care.

Jesse tightens the grip of his lips around Cass's cock as he pushes and pulls against the skin, and he feels Cassidy's entire body tense.

"Oh fuck, I'm almost there, Padre," he mutters, and Jesse removes his mouth to do one last important thing.

" ** _Cum for me_** ," he demands, instantly returning his mouth to the end of Cassidy's penis, and both Tulip and Cass groan and writhe at once, Cass's copper-tasting semen spurting into Jesse's mouth as Tulip's muscles contract uncontrollably around his fingers and she shudders for a third time.

Their synchronized orgasms seem to last ages, but when they finally recede, all three are left breathing hard and deep. Jesse pulls back to the center of the crowded bed, and all three stare up at the ceiling. No one dares to say anything for a long while, and then Cassidy starts laughing a bright, warm, pure laugh. It's contagious, and the others start laughing too—not at what they've done, or what's to come, but with pure joy. It’s so silly they’ve denied themselves this for so long, and they never will again. Cass cuddles up to Jesse from one side, and Tulip from the other, and they each glow. Maybe it's love. Maybe it's something more than that.

Nothing will ever be the same—but why the hell would they want it to be? This new thing is bigger than all three of them, and united, there’s nothing that might be able to stop them.


End file.
